


Last Christmas Together At Hogwarts

by midnight_eclipse_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Kisses, First Kiss, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), My First AO3 Post, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Soft Remus Lupin, True Love, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_eclipse_potter/pseuds/midnight_eclipse_potter
Summary: Being the last year at Hogwarts, all the Murauders stayed back for Christmas. Ever since they met each other, they had spent every single Christmas together. But this year a certain someone had gone out on a date and Remus is left all alone, sad and heartbroken in the darkness of his dorm room. But what happened next..... something that Moony never ever imagined to happen. After all it was their last Christmas together at Hogwarts.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 30





	Last Christmas Together At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters right reserved to Queen Rowling. I just own the story plot.

It was Christmas Eve and Remus found himself sulking on the top of his bed in the empty dorm room. The rest of the Gryffindor house were in the common room decorating every inch of it with both magical and muggle decorations for the upcoming party. But behind Remus' closed dorm room door it was dark and gloomy as the tunes of Cyndi Lauper's "Time After Time" came pouring from his muggle record player( which was modified to play with magic ) across the room. He stared with empty eyes into the ceiling, completely unfazed by the laughter from downstair and Jame's hoarse braying which might be a poor try to sing christmas ballades.

Remus usually loved Christmas-in fact; it was his favourite time of the year. With delicious food, heaps of chocolate and everyone dressing up. This year, being their 7th and the last year at Hogwarts students were given permission to stay at school for Christmas and throw their own festive parties. Naturally most of the Gryffindors stayed behind including the Marauder. It was a time for love and sharing and hope. But this time around Remus found himself utterly hopeless. Every year, since as long as he could remember the four Marauder-James, Sirius, Peter and he himself would get together on this date and celebrate. Regardless of how far away they were or how long it had been since they saw each other-they always had Christmas. This year however, Sirius Black would be absent for the first time and Remus hated it. So much so that it was becoming unbearable.

He grunted in frustration and turned to face the wall when there was a knock on the door. Will ignored it, knowing it was either James, Peter or Lily wanting to check on him yet again.

"I told you to leave me alone,"he said to the wall as he heard the door opening slowly.

"Wow! Evans told me you were in a bad mood, but I never would've thought it was THIS bad. Its not even near a full moon,"said a voice that so clearly was not of those whom he thought it would be.

Remus sat straight up and stared wide eyed at sauve, black haired young man by the door. His heart was suddenly pounding from both happiness and nervousness.

"P-Padfoot?"he barely stuttered."What are you doing here? I.....I thought you were on a date with Mary?"

The animagus sighed and smiled,but it wasn't a happy one. He slowly walked up to the bed and laid down beside the boy with his eyes on the ceiling. Remus, confused with the whole situation did the same. After a few moment of silence, Sirius finally found the words to speak.

"We broke up,"he said plainly. Remus turned his head towards the boy in shock.

"You, what???"he exclaimed,"But you two seemed so happy together? What happened?"

Sirius just shrugged, falling into silence once again. But it was a comfortable silence. This wasn't the first time that the two boys were lying on a bed talking about the hardships of life. When they hung out with James and Peter things were more frivolous and goofy; but as soon as Sirius and Remus were alone deep conversation would take the place of stupid jokes about Snivellus and prank plannings. They talked about anything and everything; like their futures, the war that was unignorable, their fears, the meaning of life-and even how Padfoot gonna ask out Mary to be his girlfriend. That last conversation had particularly been very difficult for the werewolf. He remembered the tight knot in his throat as he fought back a few tears while giving his best friend all the love advices he could. Eventually Sirius and Mary ended being an official couple.

Sirius' eyes never looked this dejected before. They filled Remus with such worries, he had to turn away to calm his inner wolf senses down.

"You know you can tell me anything, Pads,"he said in a soft voice.

Sirius laughed-short and appreciative, though it sounded more like an exhale."I know Moony, It's just...."he paused for a second as if he was trying to find the right words floating in his thoughts."I guess we just wanted different things."

Remus wasn't sure what he meant by that but he didn't push the mater. If Sirius wanted to talk about it-he knew he would.

"Are you okay?"Remus asked instead, looking for an eye contact with the other boy. When Sirius finally turned his head to look at him with those warm and alluring eyes, the werewolf felt evry single drop of blood in his body rush towards his cheeks. But the animagus didn't seem to notice in the dark.

"Yeah, I think I am actually?"Sirius replied, accentuating every single word as if he was just realising that himself."I mean, I fancied her a lot.....but there was just something that was missing. And I think we both felt that."

Remus nodded, deeply occupied in his thoughts. They lay silently for a few minutes. What was the thing missing? Remus wondered to himself. But before he even could vocalise the question, Sirius abruptly changed the topic.

"So, how is it going for you Moony?"the animagus said with a teasing yet loving smile,"Why don't want find your lonely ass a girlfriend this year?"

Sirius playfully punched the other boy on the arm. Remus pretended being hurt and perkily fought back. He was almost an inch taller than the animagus and also had massive strength on the account of being a magical beast. So, Sirius was destined to lose.

They burst out in laughter as they both laid down beside each other on the bed for the second time, but Remus couldn't help but notice how close they were now. Their sides almost pressed up against one another. His heart almost dropped to the pit of his stomach as he met Sirius' gaze.

"Well, you know...."he started, but the thousand freckles that dotted Padfoot's face like a constellation served as quite a distraction."Not really, I mean......no one would be interested in a monster like me anyway, so whats the point haha......"

Sirius turned his head to his back with a sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"You're such a big idiot sometimes, do you know that Moony?"

Remus was confused

"I'm a what....?"

"You are such an amazing person, Remus Lupin. I have never ever met another person in my life like you. So pure, kind and gentle to everyone; even those who don't deserve it. So breathtakingly beautiful yet so oblivious. So much talented talented too."

Remus almost swallowed his tongue at the suprise.

"Y-You think I'm beautiful...?

Remus barely whispered, the nervous beating of his heart making him lose his ability to speak.

Without saying another word, the animagus turned towards Remus, shuffled even closer and put a warm hand on the werewolf's upper arm. Remus thought he might die from heart attack at any moment. Inhaling and exhaling seemed to become a very difficult task as he constantly reminded himself not to stop breathing completely.

Yet Sirius seemed so oblivious of the effect he had on the other boy. He gently ran his fingers through Remus' soft brown hair. The werewolf swallowed hard, almost melting from the caress.

"I guess it's better that way though,"Sirius said after a long silence,"you being single."

Remus felt like his body was chained to the bed below him, still his head was floating in empty space as he tried to grasp onto a single reasonable thought.

Sirius' hand shifted from his hair to softly stroking his cheek, with the thumb slightly touching the corner of his mouth.

The animagus continued in a soft yet firm voice.

"I'd probably get too jealous if you weren't."

Sirius was finally able to tear his eyes from the other boy's lips and look him in the eyes directly ---- and Remus felt his heart actually skip a beat. He didn't know what to say, not a single word in his vocabulary could comprehend the situation.

Here he was, the boy Remus had been crushing on since their second year, lying in front of him, telling him that he would be jealous if Remus was with someone else. Telling him that he was gentle and beautiful. Beautiful. He, Sirius Black, was lying so close that Remus could see every single freckles that dotted his pale, mesmerising face like constellations of stars. Yet he couldn't believe it.

Surely this was all a dream, that was the only sensible explanation.

"We broke up because we wanted different things Moony,"Sirius repeated in a low voice."We broke up because I..,"he froze for a moment before completing,"I wanted you."

Before Remus could completely grasp what was happening, Sirius leaned forward with a face that asked for permission for what he intended doing. Remus' eyes must have sparkled as he leaned forward and his lips met with the other boy's, half opened.

The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but soon it turned more heated and passionate as an explosion of suppressed feelings from both the boys. As if they were making up for the time they had lost-- only dreaming of doing this, but in reality never could and nor had the courage to.

With strong arms, one around his waist and the other around his back, Sirius pulled the werewolf even closer so much that they could barely breathe.

But Remus just gasped in ecstasy as he wrapped his hands around Padfoot's face, closing any gap between the two.

This had been a daydream to Remus many times before, the idea of making out with Sirius Black. He had shaken his head every time thinking it was stupid of him to fantasize about things that would absolutely NEVER happen.

Yet here he was --- liplocked with Sirius, kissing so passionately as if the outside world didn't even exists. As if this was what they were always meant to do.

Remus' heart fluttered with happiness and he smiled through the kiss. Sirius pulled back to breathe, but was still close enough that Remus could feel his breath on his lips. Both the boys smiled shyly at each other. Sirius blushed and pecked the werewolf's lips again, this time short and gentle, before meeting his warm eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Moony. I'm so in love with you. And have been longer than I'd like to admit," Sirius smiled before a flash of guilt crossed his face,"I'm sorry for taking so long to realise it."

But Remus just kissed him, grabbing hold of his black locks at the back of his head. He paused just for a second.

"Better late than never, I guess,"he smiled teasingly before pressing his lips against the animagi's never wanting to leave them again. He moved one inch away from Sirius' face and grinned,"I'm so in love with you too, Padfoot. So damn in love...."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is my first time writing on this platform so please don't hate me. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Suggestions and constructive criticism always appreciated. Thank you for reading my story : )


End file.
